


O Sopro da Lua

by Marie67



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie67/pseuds/Marie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O menino que Gon amava não tinha mudado em nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Sopro da Lua

**Author's Note:**

> Reunion-fic feliz dessa vez, diferente da minha outra. Talvez ganhe mais capítulos, mas por enquanto, é um apenas.

O menino que Gon amava era arisco. Era como se a lua o tivesse beijado quando nasceu e ficou assim; os cabelos o sopro das nuvens, os olhos o sopro do céu. Ele se arrepiava ao menor toque. Ele não gostava de nadar e sempre exagerava quando era surpreendido. Ele raramente era surpreendido. Existia um mundo de coisas que Gon havia descoberto sobre Killua em muitos anos, porque o amava, e ele queria desabrochar e desmontar tudo que amava, para entender até o que não podia ser entendido.

E os dois anos que passaram separados não apagaram suas estimadas descobertas.

Killua ainda era o sopro do céu, ele ainda tinha um sorriso difícil porém puro, ele ainda dizia seu nome com um peso. Conforme foram passando dias juntos no pedaço de ilha que guardava tudo que Gon estimava, ele foi percebendo. Que o menino que tanto queria por perto e que tinha sido seu primeiro amigo tinha mudado, no mesmo passo em que continuara o mesmo. Sua voz tinha ficado um pouco mais ressoante, seu rosto mais vermelho nas bochechas, seu cabelo um pouco maior. Gon lembrou que de vez em quando, roubava toques e carícias naqueles cabelos, e aquilo era motivo de riso. Eram cabelos macios. Queria saber se ainda eram. Killua também tinha crescido um tanto, Gon percebeu, quando ele mal coube na cama que lhe oferecia todas as noites daquela estadia.

Tinha certeza que na verdade, ali cabiam muito bem os dois, ele e o menino que amava. Sabia que cabiam em qualquer lugar que quisessem, sabia que ainda via nos olhos de céu de Killua que as coisas não tinham mudado. Conversavam muito sobre todas as coisas que não viram juntos, mas separados. Mostravam um ao outro muitas fotografias, dividiam refeições, dividiam caminhadas pelo infinito chão de grama e céu de copas das florestas da ilha, porque sempre dividiram coisas tocáveis e intocáveis. Só não dividiam ainda um toque.

Gon mal dormia por aquelas semanas, porque seus olhos preferiam detalhar a forma dos olhos de Killua quando estavam fechados em sono; o espaço entre os lábios rosados que se fazia quando ele descansava; os músculos definidos de suas costas, quando se virava na cama e a camisa escorregava. Suas mãos queriam notificar tudo aquilo. Ele tinha certeza que naquela cama, ele caberia, bem junto do menino que amava.

Gon estava cansado, com o movimento do mar ainda reverberando em seu corpo, escorregando para sonhos cheios de ondas. Tinham nadado praticamente enquanto o sol esteve no céu, e quando já não estava mais, fizeram de tapete a areia gelada e deitaram-se lado a lado, enchendo o ar da praia de memórias e risos sinceros. A pele pálida de Killua tinha avermelhado um pouco por ter ficado tanto tempo ao sol, especialmente no rosto.

Naquela noite em especial, os olhos de Killua se abriram em alerta no meio da madrugada sem começo nem fim. Apenas para encontrar os de Gon, que estavam abrindo e fechando, ao sabor da confusão de seus pensamentos. Killua então havia se desculpado por acordar tanto à noite, e Gon prontamente o livrou daquela culpa. Engatinhou até o pé da cama e ali se sentou um pouco, dizendo que estava sem sono. Para qualquer lado que a conversa navegasse, sempre parecia cair no passado.

_Não fazíamos nada separados._

No meio de um riso aberto e pueril de Killua, Gon acabou tocando sua mão, tramando seus dedos nos dele. O silêncio caiu como uma garoa. Acordando pensamentos e acordando palavras enterradas.

– Eu senti saudades, Killua - Gon dissera, as palavras saindo e ecoando - eu fico feliz. Que você voltou.

O menino respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso, encolhendo seu corpo crescido, estendendo a Gon a mão livre. Deixando no arco de seu corpo um espaço na cama, onde Gon se encaixou, também encolhido. Ficaram daquele jeito por minutos, de olhos fechados, mas o sono muito distante. Gon logo rolou para trocar o lado com ele, ficando assim deitado com o rosto nos cabelos de Killua. A mão descansando em sua nuca.

– Você não mudou nem um pouco, Gon - disse, se virando para ficarem face a face - você ainda diz essas coisas do nada...

A diferença era que, daquela vez, muito diferente de quando eram crianças, Killua dizia aquilo sorrindo. Sorrindo numa paz que Gon sempre quis que o amigo tivesse. Ás vezes, se sentia culpado por um dia ter quebrado aquela paz. Mas logo passava; porque o jeito que Killua sorria agora era capaz de apagar qualquer ressentimento. Pouco via, porque toda a luz do quarto era um abajur ao lado da cama. Mas enxergava o bastante para ficar, também, em paz.

Só pararam de sorrir gratuitamente daquele jeito quando Gon caiu sem resistências em suas vontades e pôs os lábios do menino nos seus; sem esforços e sem hesitações. Não era uma primeira vez. Já tinham trocado beijos vezes esparsas e sempre acabavam tão envegonhados como felizes, no começo. Depois de não se verem por tanto tempo, o beijo nada teve de diferente, exceto que, daquela vez, Killua não protestou. Gon soube que sentiram a falta um do outro, quando os lábios dele se partiram gentilmente contra os seus, em resposta. Soube quando os braços dele enlaçaram sua nuca, os deixando mais perto. Soube certamente, quando um mero toque de joelhos embaixo do cobertor fez suas pernas se entrelaçarem.

Quando se separaram, respiraram no mesmo centímetro, Killua mal abriu os olhos. Um fio de saliva escorria de sua boca e seus expiros enchiam o ar, o rastro de um sorriso terno no rosto dos dois. Mal haviam se afastado de verdade; não conseguiam. Gon só conseguiu beijar as bochechas, o queixo, o pescoço do albino. Quando as mãos de Killua buscaram seu rosto, beijou seus pulsos. Queria dizer algo a ele, mas tudo que se ouviu dizer foi um gemido agudo que de palavras, nada teve. Sentiam um urgir de segurar um ao outro perto; de impedir que seus corpos se separassem. Quando Gon beijou e sugou em seu pescoço, Killua respondeu num gemido carregado, apertando o tecido de sua camisa e o abraçando novamente, por inteiro. O ar do quarto se encheu de seus chamados e respirações pesadas. Gon queria dizer: _"Não vá embora de novo,"_

_– ... porque não é a mesma coisa sem você_ \- seu pensamento escapou num sopro, um sopro contra o peito inquieto do garoto, onde antes roçava os lábios.


End file.
